Twins Of Changes: Hope
by SilentGirl247
Summary: After the Melanie and Militia left Junior, they want to make their lives more better, so now, they go to Beacon Academy, a school where students are trained to fight monsters, become huntress, instead of minions doing terrible work. Entering the school, they meet their pervious enemy Yang, who they used to fight in the club, however, later made friends with her. Changes. Rated T.


**This is story of about Melanie and Miltia. I call it my Twin Of Changes of Melanie and Miltiades saga. Of course team RWBY. Nobody ever write about the twins don't they? Well I wanted to right about them. This is my fifth story. So this is in progress as it should be. Reviews are very welcome :D. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

The twins sisters walked in front of Beacon Academy, dragging their bags. One twin dropped her bag, crossing her arms under her chest, showing a more strong-willed manner then the other. The teenage girl had long black hair and green, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She was wearing a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white furry scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a bow on the top-most part of her bodice, a silver-chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels, even the platform was bladed. Her face was deadpan as usual. "I think this is the right place.." She said to her twin sister beside her. Her sister gave her a look. "What do you mean 'I think' Melanie?'

The other twin sister was different form Melanie. They both have green eyes, but she had short black hair . She wore a red, strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur which seems to hang off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark grey chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots. Her dress seemed to be made out of or decorated with newspaper articles with a heading, 'A New York la pop art di Alborgehtti.'

"I'm confident that it is Miltiades." Melanie prodded. Miltia weakly glared at her. While Melanie was arrogant and tough, Miltia was generally shy, quiet. She stands in a polite manner and even lowers her head a bit, displaying her timorous nature. Miltia just shook her head. They were standing in front of the two, brown large doors. They were now students of Beacon Academy, wanting to change their lives instead of being someone weapon. They didn't work for Junior anymore. Melanie made it clear that they will change their selves to become better, fighting monsters, save the world.

"Y-you go first Melanie!" Miltia said bashfully, going behind her twin. Melanie rolled her eyes at her sister's shyness. "Oh Miltia quit it would you?! Probably it isn't nobody in here anyway!" Melanie huffed, opening the doors, revealing a auditorium, however, it was empty. Melanie gave her a look that said, 'Told you'. But then they heard a husky, deep-throated voice. "Well, welcome young ladies." Melanie and Miltia were startled and jumped back. "Are you ladies who want to come to this school?" They both hesitated at first, but Melanie spoke.

"Um yeah. We are. Were here to make the world a better place, to fight monsters, to become huntresses." Melanie spoke with confidence in her voice, her arms crossed meaning every word that she said. "And..you must be Professor Ozpin right?" She added knowing his name at the top of her head. Professor Ozpin nodded politely, took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Why yes it is. Hello. What is both of your names? You two are the perfect replica of each other.." he said thoughtfully, examining close to them awkwardly, causing both the twins to bend their backs slightly, to get some distance away from him. He looked deep into their green, emerald eyes. "You both..have green eyes." He replied strangely. The twins nodded their head together.

"My name is Melanie Malachite." Melanie spoke first. Miltia lowered her head timidly, before speaking.

"My name is M-Miltiades Malachite. You can just call me Miltia for short." She had her head down as if her chin was glued to her neck. Professor Ozpin seemed to notice this and said,

"Well, aren't you the shy one?" He chuckled lightly. Miltia blushed at his comment, and said nothing. "Oh right. You both will have an assistant to guide you to your rooms and she will be here in about 3..2..1" After the countdown, and as fast as lightning, Ruby came beside him and smiled warmly. "Right on time Ruby." Melanie had a quizzical look and thought, _'She looks too young..' _Melanie and Miltia was only 16 years old, but the girl looked more younger than them, with innocent silver eyes. Miltia looked at Ruby and had a vision who had the same smile as her. The one who always by her side. Her Mother. Miltia felt a wave of sadness in her chest. Miltia couldn't stop thinking about her, and she shook the memory away. Ruby looked at the twins and tilted her head to the side. She was gushing.

"Your weapons are. So. AWESOME!" Ruby zoomed towards Melanie, rose petals came out of her cape. She analyzed her bladed shoes. "Wow! Bladed shoes! They are sooo cool!" Then zoomed again towards Miltia. "Such cool claws! And their red!" Melanie grinned at the girl's hyperactive mode at their weapons.

"You seem to be a dork when it comes to weapons huh?" she said. Ruby nodded heavily at her.

"You bet! So what did you name them."

"Well.." The twins said at the same time. "We didn't name them yet." Miltia replied, finally. Ruby nodded, understanding what they were saying. "You want to see mine?" Ruby asked. Melanie and Miltia nodded, however, Mr. Ozpin pressed a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head "No". Ruby looked a little disappointed, but had her grin back on her face.

"So, what are you're names?" She asked.

"My name is Melanie Malachite and this is my sister Miltiades." Melanie said.

"You can just call me Miltia for short." Miltia said, quickly. Melanie rolled her eyes and turned to her sister.

"Miltiades-okay! Whatever Miltia."

Ruby nodded. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose, and nice to meet you." She said politely with her hand outstretched. They both shook hands with. Mr. Ozpin smiled, glad they were getting along instead of them making enemies with another. Professor Ozpin handed both of them their schedules and turned to them. "These are your schedules. You start fresh tomorrow in Mr. Port's class. Ruby, show them both to their room so they can unpack their things." He then walked away, leaving the three girls. Ruby motioned them to follow her, walking down the corridor. Melanie and Miltia caught up to her and followed. Ruby said,

"We have to go really fast because their are a lot of people in the hallway." They hallway was soon, crowded with teens coming out of their classrooms; the day was over. _"So_ _many freaking students."_ Melanie bitterly thought. Miltia was barely keeping up behind them. Not watching where she was going, she crashed into a girl, and they both fell down, Miltia landed on top of her. "Shit." she swear softly. She met eye to eye, with brown eyes. The girl was, to make this specific, was a Faunus, with long brown rabbit ears, and long brown hair. _'She's a Faunas. Their must be others, too.' _She thought. The girl under her struggled to get up. Her face was rosy-cheeked.

"E-Excuse me..can you please get off of me?" The girl said bashfully, her British accent. Miltia had completely forgotten that she was on top of her and blushed getting up quickly from embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you, I didn't mean to bump into you or anything." She said apologetically. The girl just nodded quickly.

"It's okay..." Miltia helped her to her feet and the girl stood. Minus Miltia's heels, they were the same height, five foot three in a half. She seemed shy like Miltia was. Alike personalities. "Thank you." The girl said politely and walked away like nothing never happened. That was a very awkward moment how Miltia just toppled on top of her. She hoped she see more of the mysterious girl in Beacon. Her thoughts broke, Melanie calling her to come on. Finally, she was with them, and Ruby lead them to their bedroom. Ruby opened the door, revealing two beds, dressers. Ruby then said, "Here goes your bedrooms and your only two doors away from me and my teammates! See you later friends. I have to do some errands." She zoomed, turning a corner. The twins walked in sitting their bags down. Melanie sat in a chair close by and sighed heavily.

"Who was that girl in the hallway you were talking to? She gave you any trouble?" Melanie asked. Miltia knew who she was talking about and shrugged.

"I don't know her name, all I know what that she was a Faunas."

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "I heard there were Faunas in this school as well. Word on the street, the White Fang is working for that bastard Roman Torchwick and I didn't like the sound of it either. Junior was working for him too..." Miltia didn't even want to hear that criminals name. She didn't trust him, not one bit. Then Melanie said something that made her anime fall. "You and that girl should hook up." Miltia face turned to a perfect shade of red, glaring angrily at her. Melanie put her hands. "Not that hook up Miltia..." She replied to her sister. After that, they put up their things.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to put Melanie and Miltia age sixteen because well, the wiki didn't have their age yet. I also wanted to put their personalities in action. I wanted Melanie to be the more "harder", "confident one and Miltia as the "shy", "timid" one in this case. Next chapter coming later. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
